


Two Lost Souls

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Trope Bingo - LOCKDOWN 2020 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Soul Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Victor Nikiforov, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, christophe Giacometti's questionable friend cirle, obvious Katsuki Yuuri, sex worker Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has given up on finding his soul mate. No doctor has ever found a matching result that corresponds to his soul mark on any other person in the database, but Yuuri is lonely and desperate for company.If he's destined to live alone forever, why not lose his virginity to a total stranger? What harm could it be?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Trope Bingo - LOCKDOWN 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692040
Comments: 31
Kudos: 460





	Two Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Trope Bingo 2020!
> 
> This is B1 - "OMG they were soulmates"

Yuuri stared dumbly at the beautiful man that he had just unknowingly opened the door to. He glanced towards the clock on his wall, confused as to why someone would be out at this time of night. It was almost 10 pm on a Saturday and Yuuri was just sat binging Netflix, he wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Can I help you?” he asked a little unsurely. He didn’t mean to stare, but he couldn’t help it, the man in front of him was possibly the most beautiful thing that Yuuri had ever seen in his young life.

The stranger bit into his lip and then looked at Yuuri through his thick silver lashes. “I don’t know… can you?” he asked, before giving him a stunning smile and then stepping forwards and into Yuuri’s apartment.

It sounded like a come-on and Yuuri wasn’t so oblivious that he couldn’t spot a possible scam when he saw one. “Um, listen, whatever you’re selling, I don’t want it,” he muttered as his cheeks flushed red. The man in front of him had to be the hottest guy he’d ever met, but it was late at night and he didn’t live in the best neighborhood. Yuuri knew it was better to be cautious.

“Really?” the man asked, looking surprised, lifting a delicate eyebrow at Yuuri. “But you already paid me so well, you might as well take advantage of me.” He unzipped his coat, slipping it off and looking like he wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon. He leaned against Yuuri’s door frame and then peeked inside. “Having second thoughts?”

“Paid you…” Just as the words came out of his mouth, Yuuri’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re Chris’... Chris set you up with me? I… I did give him the money and everything, but I didn’t think he’d actually go through with it. Or if he did, I thought he’d at least give me a heads up first…” Yuuri could hear his own voice rambling, but he couldn’t stop it. His cheeks burned even brighter than before as he realized how rude he’d been to his… guest.

“Um, I’m sorry. Did you want to come in? I can make you tea…” Yuuri stepped back before turning to glance at the kettle on the stovetop in the kitchen.

The stranger stepped inside and slowly shut the door behind him. “My name’s Victor, and yes, Chris and I have been acquainted a few times.” He smiled. “Yuuri, right?” he asked. “You don’t have to make me tea. Chris warned me you were shy,” he explained and immediately stepped into Yuuri’s personal space, “and you might need a little… assurance that this is okay.”

Feeling Victor’s presence so close made Yuuri gulp. He looked up into those crystalline blue eyes and felt himself shudder with arousal. “Y-yeah, I guess… I know this is a little unconventional. I just got fed up of waiting around for the whole soulmate thing…” Yuuri trailed off, looking down at the floor as shame and anxiety got the best of him. “But most people would think that’s selfish of me.”

Victor reached forward and gently, he touched Yuuri’s chin, guiding him to look up at him. “That’s why I’m here, okay? No expectations, no judgment… just me and you… and whatever you want to do. No-one will ever know. It will be our little secret,” he promised him.

The gentle touch made Yuuri’s nerves set on fire. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, letting out a small sigh of relief. “You… You’re good at this,” he commented in a whisper.

Victor smiled before he gently nodded. “I promise, I’m really,  _ really  _ good at this.” He glanced down at Yuuri’s lips, giving him time to back out before he closed the space between the two of them and kissed him softly.

The moment Victor’s lips touched his own, Yuuri was lost. It felt incredibly and utterly unlike anything he’d felt before. He leaned into it, pressing back firmly before reaching up to place his hands on Victor’s chest. He felt the rock hard muscles underneath his clothing and groaned, wondering exactly what this man would look like naked.

“I… I’m really horny,” Yuuri admitted when they drew apart. “Is that okay? I don’t know what Chris told you, but… I just really, really want someone to fuck me.”

Victor licked his lips at the confession. It wasn’t often that he received requests like this one. It was one that he would take pleasure in. “That is going to be very easy for me to do, look at you… you’re beautiful,” he said before kissing him again. “Is there anything you want specifically? Should I keep it vanilla or can I do something else for you?” he asked, before licking a slow stripe up Yuuri’s neck and to his ear, where he softly bit into it.

Unable to help it, Yuuri let out a quiet yelp and melted into Victor’s embrace. “Um… Nothing specific r-really,” he managed to say in between gasps as Victor continued to manipulated the most sensitive part of his neck. “I’ve always wanted to be f-fucked hard and rough if that’s okay? I-I don’t mind if you bruise me up a little.” He swallowed and winced a little, hoping Victor wouldn’t think he was strange.

As soon as the words were out, Victor’s teeth became sharper on Yuuri’s neck and the young man was suddenly pulled flush against the other man’s hot, eager body. Victor’s hands gripped roughly at Yuuri’s hips and then slipped down to palm his ass through his slacks. He was already hard and he rubbed the length of his large swollen cock against Yuuri’s hip.

“I can fuck you as hard as you like. Are you sure you can take it?” he asked cheekily, making it clear how well endowed he was. “I’m not sure if a little thing like you can handle it…” he teased.

Yuuri’s eyes shot open and his mouth watered. “Holy shit…” he cursed. “You’re hard for me? How is that even possible?” Yuuri could barely control the words slipping out of his mouth as his body reacted on instinct to Victor’s big, fat cock pressing up against him. It was the most incredible feeling and Yuuri wanted more.

"I'm so hard for you, Yuuri," Victor groaned against Yuuri's lips, "You're so hot and hearing you talk about how horny you are turns me on so much," he admitted, not even needing to put on a show as everything he was claiming was genuine.

Yuuri was speechless. His mouth dropped open and he moaned, beginning to unabashedly grind his hardening length against Victor's leg. "Um, you're a sure thing, right? I don't have to romance you, do I?"

“Only if you want to,” Victor replied, “You can do anything you like to me. You don’t have to be shy, Yuuri. I want you to be selfish and take whatever you need from me…"

Those words made Yuuri shudder and he dug his nails into Victor's chest, desperate to bring him closer. "That sounds so perfect," he whispered before tipping his head back and looking up at Victor through his thick, black eyelashes. "Can you tell me about some things you like though? I don't think I'll have as much fun if you're not into it too…"

Victor grinned. “I like it loud,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear seductively, “I wanna hear you moaning and gasping… I want to hear you saying my name…” he said, slowly rocking his hips forward and lining up their crotches to create a delicious heat between the two of them. “I want you to mark me up. You’re so goddamn gorgeous I wanna be able to look at myself tomorrow and see you all over my skin…” He paused before looking Yuuri in the eyes as he said, “and if you want to... I want your pretty mouth on my dick.”

"Okay… Oh, God…" Yuuri was hardly able to contain his excitement at this point. It had been a dream of his to finally lose his virginity for years now and it was finally going to happen... And with this gorgeous man, no less.

"I can definitely do all those things," Yuuri agreed before beginning to drop to his knees. "Let me suck you?" 

Victor grinned. “Would be my pleasure,” he said cheekily, his face flushed at the sight of the young fit man on his knees. He slowly pulled his belt off for Yuuri, letting it drop to the floor. The evidence of his arousal was impossible to hide and it was clear that his jeans were digging into him painfully. He then reached his hand to the button on his jeans, slowing opening it. The zipper pushed down immediately as Victor’s cock strained against it through his exposed underwear.

“Have you ever seen another man’s cock hard like this for you?” Victor asked Yuuri softly before he pulled his shirt off, exposing his hot hard abs to Yuuri.

Yuuri shook his head, looking up at Victor like a God he was planning to worship. "I've never seen anybody naked outside of porn," Yuuri confessed in a quiet voice. "I see the appeal though…" He leaned forward and began to mouth at Victor's straining cock through the thin fabric of his underwear.

Victor’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of a hot, wet mouth on him. It wasn’t often that his clients indulged him like this. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had thought about pleasuring him. He wanted to savor every moment.

Feeling Victor's hardness so close, Yuuri became insatiable. The fabric between his mouth and Victor soon became his biggest enemy and Yuuri reached up to grab the waistband of Victor's underwear. With a quick glance in Victor's direction to make sure it was okay, Yuuri tugged the boxers down to Victor's thighs and watched with awe as the other man's cock sprung out, slapping hard against his stomach.

"Unbelievable," Yuuri cursed before closing the gap between them once more and greedily sucking on the fat head of Victor's cock.

The first touch took Victor’s breath away. Yuuri’s lips were soft and warm and impossibly silky around him and it was a little overwhelming because this wasn’t something Victor experienced very often, and the fact that he knew Yuuri had never done this before made him feel weak at the knees.

It was a little sloppy and messy, but Yuuri didn't care. Yuuri lapped at the slit, tasting Victor's salty pre-come on his tongue and groaning. It was everything he'd expected and yet so much more. Yuuri gripped Victor's cock with both hands, massaging it and stroking it with reverence. He couldn't fit much more than the head in his mouth without choking, but Yuuri did his best to make Victor feel good.

“Mmmm,” Victor moaned and rewarded Yuuri by reaching down with shaky hands and burying his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good…” he groaned. He peered down at Yuuri, a blush across his face and spreading across his chest. “You look so good like this… such a pretty boy,” Victor said, feeling in amazement at the guy on his knees and so enthusiastically pleasuring him.

The praise turned Yuuri on impossibly more. He wanted to hear Victor talk more. He wanted to please him and make him happy. The needy virgin began pumping Victor's cock faster. He licked Victor's head and swirled his tongue around it, enjoying the feel of it inside him.

On a particularly hard suck which sent a swirl of pleasure through Victor's stomach, Victor moaned loudly and involuntarily his hand tightened in Yuuri's locks, tugging at the strands.

Yuuri moaned loud and wanton. The sensation of his scalp pulled tight sent a delight swirl of pleasure and pain through him until he was growing dizzy and desperate. After a few more sucks, Yuuri pulled off and looked upward.

"F-fuck me now? Please?" he whispered.

Victor practically dragged Yuuri to his feet and instantly, he kissed him passionately, his tongue dipping inside his mouth and desperately attempting to get closer.

"Bedroom?" Victor asked after a few moments, unwillingly breaking their frantic kisses for a moment for instructions.

Shakily, Yuuri nodded, unwilling to speak properly when he could be using his lips in better ways. He grabbed Victor's hips and began guiding him toward the bedroom. Once he pushed open the door and flicked on the light, he broke apart from Victor and looked around self consciously.

"Ahh, it's not really much…" The glare of the main light was harsh in the night and Yuuri huffed. He rushed over to his nightstand and flicked the switch on his table lamp. Just before he returned to Victor's side, he draped a baggy t-shirt over the top to dim the glow.

"That's better," he whispered to himself before taking Victor's hand and pulling him toward the bedroom. "You wanna use a condom? I think I have a few here…"

"Sure thing. I'm clean though, I got tested specifically for you, I have the results in my coat," Victor replied casually. It wasn't something he normally did, he was very strict about safety normally, but Chris had assured him that Yuuri was a grade A virgin and completely clean. He'd decided that he would bring the results in case he decided to share this fact, though he hadn't expected to mention it at all. He had thought this encounter would have been nothing like this. He liked Yuuri. He wanted him to have the choice of experiencing sex bareback if he wanted to. Plus, the idea of fucking Yuuri bare had Victor feeling hot and dizzy. Either way, he would follow Yuuri's desires.

Just as Yuuri was reaching toward his nightstand drawer, he froze. It was totally crazy, right? Yuuri had always been taught about the necessity for safe sex and he'd always believed he would follow the rules like a good little boy… But today, Yuuri felt on edge and greedy. He was desperate for this hunk of a man and Victor had told him to be selfish…

"C-can I see the results?" he asked, keeping his eyes averted as his cheeks turned bright red.

Victor couldn't stop the pleased smile that brightened his face. He pulled his jeans up and tucked himself back in before pretending to casually leave the room, when in actual fact as soon as he was out of sight he stumbled over himself in the haste to get to his coat which remained by the front door. He grabbed the envelope from the inner pocket and then returned to Yuuri, trying to keep his breathing calm and not show that he'd just been frantically running around in his eager excitement.

Yuuri took the paper with a slight nod to Victor. His hands were shaking as he opened it up and looked down at the writing. It was mostly jargon that went over his head, but Yuuri knew enough of the words to make out that these were a set of negative test results.

_ Can I really fuck this guy without a condom?  _ He asked himself.  _ I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't, but at the same time… _

"O-okay," Yuuri finally said with a nod. "These look fine, so I guess…" He was so nervous that he couldn't even say the words.

“How about we lie down and just see what happens from there?” Victor suggested before proceeding to strip the remainder of his clothes off. He stood gloriously naked in front of Yuuri, his cock hard and aching as the sight of the innocent young man before him.

Yuuri's mouth dried up as he watched Victor strut toward him. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined having sex with such a beautiful man. "Sure, that sounds good," he managed to say in a choked voice as he scooted back against the headboard.

“Fantastic,” Victor agreed with a stunning smile before crawling his way up Yuuri’s body and then hovering over him. “This is hardly fair,” he said with a playful pout and a tug to Yuuri’s shirt, “here I am all naked and you’ve got all these awful clothes hiding your body from me.”

Yuuri gulped and looked down at his torso. "Trust me, my body isn't half as good as yours," he replied with a self-deprecating chuckle. "But if you want to see me, I guess it's fair." Yuuri reached down to grab the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

Victor eagerly drank in the sight of Yuuri’s creamy skin being exposed to him. He wasn’t at all muscly like Victor, but he was lean and had the tiniest podge on his tummy that was just adorable. Fascinated at what had been revealed to him, Victor ran his hands down Yuuri’s chest, to his stomach and then paused on his loungewear.

“Can I?” he asked as he settled between Yuuri’s spread thighs.

Yuuri nodded eagerly, watching with fascination as Victor's hands hovered so close to where he wanted him most. "You can do anything you want with me," Yuuri blurted out.

Victor grinned at the response and then answered by slipping his fingers under Yuuri’s clothes and slowly pulling them down, exposing the virgin’s body to another person for the first time. Yuuri’s cock was pink and flushed, lying hard against his stomach and looking simply irresistible to Victor. Yuuri had what was possibly the most pretty cock that he had ever seen in his life.

It was impossible not to squirm under Victor's attention and as he watched Victor's cock twitch, Yuuri grew more and more desperate. He reached out and touched Victor's hip with one hand while the other trailed down to Victor's cock, giving it a few playful tugs.

"Are you planning to tease me much longer?" he asked.

“Yes,” Victor replied before dipping down and kissing Yuuri, and finally, he lined his body up with Yuuri’s and their skin touched for the first time.

It was bliss. Yuuri was warm and soft underneath him, and Victor felt like he wanted to be impossibly closer to him. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on him and so he didn’t. He touched Yuuri’s face and then experimentally, he touched Yuuri’s nipple, seeing how the other man reacted to such attention.

At the first touch, Yuuri moaned and his head fell back. His nipples had always been so sensitive and he was amazed that Victor had caught onto that right away. Unable to stop himself, Yuuri rocked his hips upward uncontrollably, rubbing his cock against Victor’s own and moaning at the delicious friction it created.

Victor smirked into their kiss, happy at such a perfect response and encouraged, he pulled out their kiss to mouth his way down Yuuri’s neck and to his nipples. He took turns licking and teasing each one and delighting in the way Yuuri squirmed and gasped under him.

"Oh, Victor…" Yuuri groaned. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers along Victor's sides. He felt the hard muscle under the skin and shivered at the thought of those powerful muscles being used to fuck him hard and take him apart completely.

"I want you inside me, please," he begged in a needy voice.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Victor promised before kissing way downwards and gripping Yuuri’s beautiful cock. He locked eyes with him as he opened his mouth and took it inside, moaning at the hot, hard and silky feel inside him. His mouth flooded with saliva at the musky, clean taste and immediately, he stuffed his mouth as full as he could, only satisfied when he could feel Yuuri’s cock deep inside his throat.

"Oh my God! Victor!" Yuuri screamed as warmth enveloped him and his vision began to blur. The whole world had been stripped away and all Yuuri could process was the delightful pleasure Victor was giving him. Each swipe of his tongue along Yuuri’s length felt like heaven and it only took a few more bobs of Victor's head before Yuuri realized he was dangerously close to the edge.

"Ah, Victor… I-I'm…"

Instead of pulling away, the sounds that Yuuri made only spurred Victor on more. He hadn’t been lying when he said he liked it loud. To him, there was nothing sexier than a happy, responsive partner. Each gasp and moan made Victor impossibly turned on and eager to make the other man come. He became greedy as he licked and sucked the beautiful cock exposed to him. He felt himself becoming desperate to taste Yuuri’s come. He wanted the warm pulse of it flooding his mouth and down his throat and unashamed, he moaned as he deep throated Yuuri’s cock, licking on the underside as he sucked.

"I can't…! I'm gonna…" Yuuri exclaimed before he felt the unmistakable rush of heat flood his belly and all of a sudden, he was coming straight into the hot prostitute's mouth. He grabbed hold of the sheets so hard that he thought he might rip through them. 

“Mmmm,” Victor moaned obscenely as he eagerly swallowed down every single drop, milking Yuuri’s cock for the delicious fluid he so desperately craved. He didn’t stop sucking until he was sure he had licked it completely clean, and then he looked at Yuuri’s spent, pink cock and felt a thrill run through him at the sight. Though he had made Yuuri come, he was nowhere near finished with him. This opportunity was too good not to take advantage of. Yuuri was young and hot, and he had a gorgeous cock and balls and Victor couldn’t resist ducking down to take one of the sensitive balls into his mouth. He couldn’t wait to bury his cock into his virgin ass and give Yuuri exactly what he needed.

His hands were suddenly hard on Yuuri’s thighs and he pushed him roughly, manipulating him into how he wanted him - knees on his shoulders and his asshole on display for Victor’s viewing pleasure.

As his pliant body was manipulated easily in his post-orgasm state, Yuuri let out a confused groan and looked between his legs at Victor's face. "W-what are you doing? Victor… That's embarrassing…" Yuuri protested weakly despite his arousal beginning to stir once again.

Victor was addicted to the blush upon Yuuri’s cheeks. “Nothing embarrassing here, I promise,” he replied and bent down to continue trailing his tongue over Yuuri’s most intimate places. He could feel Yuuri squirming and delighted in the response, he placed a sloppy open-mouthed kiss over Yuuri’s hole.

"Oh God… Victor…" Yuuri babbled as he felt the other man's soft lips press against the sensitive skin of his ass hole. He couldn't help wiggling as he struggled with the mixture of sensations. It felt strange and new, but at the same time, Yuuri could feel his cock twitching with arousal.

"Y-you don't have to do that," he explained in a hushed whisper. "I can prep myself…"

“But Yuuri, you taste so good,” he said, before gently biting him hard enough to make him jump. “You paid a lot of money for me, and you’re so beautiful, it would be a crime for me not to indulge in such a perfect and willing partner...” Victor muttered against Yuuri’s skin, kissing, licking and biting his ass until it was pink from the attention. “You said you wanted me to fuck you hard, this is going to take more prep than a little virgin like you can give yourself… And besides, I want to...”

Hearing Victor's words made most of Yuuri’s anxiety ease and with each press of Victor's lips and his tongue, Yuuri was falling deeper and deeper under the other man's spell. "F-fuck… I still c-can’t believe this is happening…" the Japanese man muttered mostly to himself. His eyes clenched shut and he let out a shaky exhale as Victor's tongue lapped at his hole.

Victor was already lost in the motion of pleasuring another person. This was something Victor  _ never _ did with a client, but when it came to Yuuri, he couldn't stop himself. He felt out of control and it didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't merely doing his job, Victor was having sex with Yuuri as himself. He didn't need to play games. He didn't need to act and pretend. And he  _ really _ didn't need to pop any special pills to help him rise to the occasion as he normally discreetly did. Victor just let himself enjoy being with another person without it feeling like a chore.

Victor moaned loud and unashamed as he licked his way inside of Yuuri's hole. He felt tight around his tongue but after a few minutes, he felt him start to relax, getting used to the soft, slick kisses.

The more attention Victor paid to his hole, the more needy and desperate Yuuri became. He was dying to have something big and thick fill him up. Nerves still lingered in the back of his mind, but Yuuri felt safe and cared for in Victor's arms. He didn't believe anything could possibly go wrong.

"V-Victor… please, I'm ready," Yuuri begged as his teeth began to gnaw at his bottom lip.

Victor let out a breathless laugh and then pulled away for a second. He winked at Yuuri before he leaned over to grab his jeans where he had brought his own supplies. He had brought an ‘enhancing’ lubricant which was really good for anal sex because it helped your partner relax, and felt warm and tingly, but not at all overpowering. After being a sex worker for years, Victor appreciated a good lubricant and understood the importance of being properly prepared. Because of this, Yuuri’s pleas fell onto deaf ears.

He has no idea what he’s in for, Victor thought affectionately before he squirted a good amount of lube onto his hands and then warmed it, not wanting to make the young and inexperienced man startle from the cold, unexpected sensation.

Yuuri eyed Victor's movements carefully and trembled a little. It was hard to hold back with such a handsome person in front of him, but Yuuri knew Victor was the expert here. He needed to follow his guidance. That didn't stop his impatience from showing through his body, however. Yuuri couldn't stop squirming with excitement and as Victor's finger first breached him, it didn't take away his impatience, it only made it stronger.

"Ahh, Victor, that feels so…" Yuuri's words were cut off as the other man's finger pushed deeper and sent electricity sparking up Yuuri's spine.

Victor was gentle at first until he was sure that Yuuri could take it. He knew this guy was a virgin, and he was really tight so he didn’t want to hurt him and ruin the mood for him. He pushed in deep, first letting Yuuri get used to the intrusion before he stretched him. He searched for a few moments, gently rubbing his finger against the tight silky walls until he could hear the tell-tale sign of a gasp from Yuuri.

“Tell me my fingers feel good,” Victor purred as he looked up at Yuuri through lidded eyes. He slowly pushed another finger inside him and was pleased when he felt no resistance and he could hear Yuuri’s breath hitch.

"Y-you fingers feel so good," Yuuri repeated in a breathy voice. His face was scrunched up in pleasure as the pad of Victor's fingers began to circle his prostate slowly. He couldn't stop his hips from making small, aborted movements, guiding Victor's fingers in deeper.

Victor could feel his whole body flush at the words. “Tell me that you want me to fuck you,” he said, watching his fingers slowly sink into Yuuri’s eager hole. He could see his spent pink cock already twitching and hardening again and he felt a rush of pleasure through his body at the sight.

The redness on Yuuri's cheeks began to spread down his neck and across the creamy skin of his chest. He couldn't truly believe this was happening and Victor's words only spurred him on, turning him into a needy slut. He whined as Victor's fingers picked up the pace and spread his legs open even wider, demonstrating his flexibility.

"I r-really want you to f-fuck me… please," he finally managed in a choked voice.

Victor was hearing Yuuri’s words, but he knew that the man was not ready yet. He pushed yet another finger inside, three of his long wide digits pumping slowly and precisely inside Yuuri and stretching him. As a distraction, he leaned forward and licked his cock again and felt it immediately stiffen under his tongue.

"Ah! Victor," Yuuri cried in surprise. "T-too much." Even though his cock was twitching with interest, it was too soon after his orgasm and the touch of Victor's tongue against it was overwhelming. "Aren't you finished yet? You've been down there forever."

“You’re very impatient, Yuuri,” he replied with a grin and then finally, he removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again.

Victor applied some directly onto Yuuri’s hole and then thoroughly rubbed it in with his fingers. He used both hands to play with his hole, dipping his fingers inside and soaking him with lube and he stretched his virgin hole as much as Yuuri could stand. He fucked him with his fingers until he had two fingers from each hand inside him and then was able to stretch him open with ease.

Underneath him, Yuuri looked wrecked and was lying with his legs splayed open and was panting and moaning from the stimulation. It was almost unbearable feeling so close to what Yuuri desperately wanted and yet, still so far from getting it. He was lost now, however, to the sensation of Victor expertly manipulating his body and ringing moan after moan after moan out of him.

All Yuuri could do now was sink a little deeper into the mattress and pant a little louder.

Victor licked his lips and then removed his hands which were sticky and wet with the lube. He smeared his hands over the sheets and then leaned over Yuuri, hovering over him and grabbing his face. He turned Yuuri to look at him and then kissed him.

It had been so long since Victor had kissed him and as soon as their lips touched, a fire began to burn inside Yuuri that he knew wouldn't easily be satisfied. His previously lazy arms now wound around Victor's neck and pulled him closer. His legs wound around Victor's hips and he tugged the other man toward him.

Victor smiled into the kiss and let himself get lost in it for a few moments. He kissed Yuuri until he felt breathless with it and he pulled away just enough to whisper to him, “Are you ready?” he asked, before placing soft kisses down the side of his face, trying to memorize every detail about this encounter. He never wanted to forget this moment. Something just felt so perfect. So intimate. Victor had never felt this way before.

Yuuri was overcome with emotion. His whole being felt like it had been waiting for this moment and now that it was here, he wanted to savor it. Unable to speak, Yuuri simply nodded in reply and gazed up at Victor in awe. He wondered how he could have possibly been so lucky to meet this beautiful, kind, tender man and also to be able to give him his virginity.

Victor felt the connection between them and he reached for Yuuri’s hand and linked their fingers together before he sat back slightly, his intentions fully known as he slicked himself up and then gently lined up. He pressed softly, rubbing the head of his cock against Yuuri and locking eyes with him. He didn’t want to miss even a second and he devoured the look of amazement on Yuuri’s face as Victor, slowly and carefully pushed inside him for the very first time.

Feeling the long, hard shaft breach him, Yuuri gasped and arched his back, pushing back into the exquisite feeling of being stretched and filled. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. So much more than his fingers and much warmer than any toy he'd ever tried. The feeling was incredible and Yuuri wanted to shy away from it, to curl himself up in a ball and hide away, but he knew it was impossible. Victor's iridescent blue eyes pinned him to the mattress and Yuuri surrendered himself to the other man, this icy enigma in front of him who had come into his life so fast and turned everything upside down.

Yuuri's hand grasped at Victor's shoulder, digging his nails into the muscle there as the long, hard cock inside him pushed in deeper. Inch by inch, the delicious drag of skin on skin stole their breath and the two of them gripped each other desperately as their bodies connected - intimate and close and more perfect than anything either of them could ever imagine.

Victor was trembling, his hands jittery as he let go of his cock and then brought his hand to Yuuri’s face again, framing his jaw as he looked down at the precious person underneath him. It was like seeing Yuuri in a new light and Victor felt like his heart might burst as he stared at him.

Slowly, Yuuri began to adjust to the enormous length inside him, wriggling a little to make himself more comfortable. "Y-you can put it all the way in now," he whispered as his cheeks burned red.

Victor didn’t wait. He slowly pulled out and then pushed back inside, this time deeper than before, until he was fully inside Yuuri, his hips flush against the young man’s ass.

“Okay?” he asked him softly, slowly rocking his hips as Yuuri whimpered underneath him. He took it as a positive as Yuuri’s nails became sharp where he was squeezing his hand and he felt his ass start to relax around him.

Victor groaned at the sensation. Yuuri felt insanely tight and perfect and was gripping his cock perfectly. He was so hot and arousal and pleasure swirled through him as he snapped his hips forward, unable to stop himself. He did it again, and again, burying himself into Yuuri’s willing hole over and over until he stopped worrying about hurting him, and started thinking about making him come while on his cock.

Victor paused for a moment, adjusting his position so he could grip Yuuri’s hips hard and hold him in place as he started to fuck him harder, thinking about Yuuri’s fantasy that he had shared with Victor.

Every movement of Victor's hips had Yuuri reaching higher and higher states of ecstasy. He was practically babbling now, unable to make coherent sentences anymore. The harder Victor fucked him, the louder Yuuri got and eventually, he let go of his grip on Victor in favour of grabbing the headboard. Once it was firmly in his grasp, he used it as leverage to move his hips in time with Victor's thrust, pushing the other man's cock impossibly deeper.

"Oh, God!" Yuuri screamed. He had been dreaming of this day for so long and yet, now that it was here, it was so much better than he had ever imagined. "H-harder, please!"

Victor was more than willing to comply. The sound of Yuuri’s loud moans and the wet slap of their bodies made his cock throb and ache. It felt so fucking good, better than anything Victor had ever experienced and he let himself drown in it, moans falling unshamed from his own lips as he was encouraged by Yuuri.

“Oh, fuck, Yuuri, you feel so good… I could fuck you like this for hours…” he moaned and it was true. He never wanted this to end. He wanted the sounds of Yuuri’s desperate and filthy moans burned into his mind.

Victor's praise was like music to Yuuri's ears. He wanted more. Freeing one hand from the headboard, Yuuri reached down and gripped his ankle before pulling it up toward his chest and then hooking it on Victor's shoulder. The change in angle meant that Yuuri was practically bent in half and at the mercy of every powerful thrust Victor gave him. It was delicious and Yuuri never wanted it to end either.

The two of them quickly slipped into a rhythm that worked for the both of them, their bodies in sync and drawing pleasure from each other, as well as enthusiastically returning it. Victor was laser focussed on making Yuuri feel good. He fucked him hard and deep, aiming for his sweet spot with every thrust of his hips.

The bed was creaking and the headboard was slamming against the wall, but Yuuri didn't care. Even if he got complaints from the neighbors tomorrow, it was worth it. His eyes locked with Victor's as he felt his balls tighten and his orgasm approach.

"I...I need more… I'm so close…" he groaned as his eyes shut tight.

Victor’s eyes glanced down to Yuuri’s cock where it was leaking all over his stomach and he reached for it, wrapping his hands firmly around it and jerking him off hard and fast. “Come for me. I want to see you come so badly,” Victor begged, pleasure etched on his face as he stared in awe at Yuuri as he watched him start to fall apart.

It was impossible to resist. Victor was surrounding him, covering him with his sweet presence. Yuuri was helpless not to give in to what he wanted. With a groan and a cry of Victor's name, Yuuri came in thick, long ropes all over his pale belly. It was the most he'd ever come in his life and afterwards Yuuri felt close to passing out.

Victor felt Yuuri’s ass throb around him, squeezing him impossibly tight and he couldn’t hold back. Surprised, Victor felt himself coming and he let out a long moan. It was like a shock to his system as normally he had much better stamina but there was something about Yuuri that made him unable to hold back. He came inside him, shoving his cock inside him deeply and flooding his with his thick, creamy come. For a moment, all he could do was pant and try to catch his breath.

As Victor moved, Yuuri could feel the overwhelming amount of come inside him slosh around and he gasped in surprise. It was a strange sensation and yet, Yuuri was addicted to it. He wanted to feel the proof of Victor's arousal buried deep inside him. He still wasn't satisfied. He wanted more and yet, the deed was done. Victor had been paid to take his virginity and Yuuri didn't know when he might experience this again.

His mood instantly soured and his face showed it. He buried it into the crook of Victor's arm and tried his hardest to slow his racing heart. "That was… fun," he whispered.

Victor could only breathlessly agree, nodding and placing a sloppy kiss against Yuuri’s cheek, feeling like his words had been robbed from the experience he had just shared with Yuuri. For a moment, he didn’t want to let go. The thought of them separating made him feel sad. Though he guessed now would be the time to leave… Yuuri was probably wondering why the hell he hadn’t got off of him.

A beat of silence passed between them before Yuuri finally pulled his face away from Victor's arm. He glanced up at the other man and gave a weak smile. "I, uh, need to clean up a little. Maybe change the sheets…"

“Oh, yes!” Embarrassed, Victor gently pulled out of Yuuri and then turned. He shuffled to sit on the end of the bed and begin to gather his clothes, sitting with his back to Yuuri.

Feeling sad, Yuuri frowned and pushed himself upright. As soon as all of his weight converged on his ass, however, he cried out. "Oh, ow, oh," he complained before shifting his weight to his legs instead.

Victor turned to face Yuuri, worried that maybe he’d been a little rough but then he froze. “Yuuri… what’s that?” he asked, feeling frozen as he stared at the mark that was between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. 

"What's what?" Yuuri replied, confused and tired. He bent over to grab his underwear from the floor and pulled them on. 

“Your back, on your back!” Victor snapped out of his daze and flew across the bed, urgently grabbing Yuuri and turning him around in his haste to look at the mark closer.

"Oh," Yuuri whispered before grabbing his t-shirt. "You mean my soul mark? I… I don't really like people seeing it. It's awful, don't you think?" As he spoke, Yuuri pulled his t-shirt over his head in an attempt to cover up. 

“Yuuri, no… I…” Victor was lost for words at the realization of what he had just seen. “It’s beautiful,” he said, his voice catching as emotion flooded through him and tears welled in his eyes.

"You must be crazy," Yuuri said with a scoff. "No doctor has ever been able to determine what the shape is. It's just a black blotch, a smudge. Impossible to match with anyone."

Victor felt his heart ache at the words, because he too had thought the exact same thing for the last twenty-eight years of his life. He had thought that there might not be anyone out there for him - his special person just hadn’t shown up over the years, so he had assumed he was broken… that he couldn’t possibly have anyone out there for him.

But the mark had looked so clear to Victor as soon as he had seen it, because he had spent so many hours with his own back to the mirror, trying to figure out his own mark. One that he was sure fit with his own.

Unaware of Victor's gaze, Yuuri continued pulling his clothes on and stretched out his muscles. "Do you want to shower first?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Victor. He noticed the other man's stare. "What?"

Victor wasn’t sure how to even explain what he was realizing. He felt in shock and Yuuri’s question hung in the air for a few moments.

“Please don’t freak out,” Victor started, looking at Yuuri worried at how he might react.

Those were the worst words to say if you wanted to stop Yuuri from freaking out. The young Japanese man's eyes widened and he took a slight step back. "Oh God, what is it? Did I do something wrong? Did… Did you do something wrong?" Panic began to set in and Yuuri's breath started coming hard and fast.

“No, no, nothing like that!” he jumped to say, closing the space between them and grabbing Yuuri’s hands to give him some assurance. He was very aware that he must look a mess, he was still naked, covered in come and all sweaty… his hair was a mess… this wasn’t how he imagined this would go.

“Yuuri.. I…” He wasn’t sure what to say, so Victor took a deep breath and then slowly, he turned around.

Drawing his eyebrows together, Yuuri watched with confusion as Victor spun on the spot. It seemed so ridiculous and yet, when he finally got a good glimpse of the other man's back he understood right away. A very similar soul mark was placed in the centre of Victor's back, right between his shoulder blades. It was almost identical except that it seemed to be mirrored.

For a long moment, Yuuri couldn't speak. Instead, he stood there gaping. 

Victor glanced over his shoulder, his lip worried between his teeth. “Please say something…” he said, the silence killing him. “You must be so disappointed to have someone like me matched with you… I… I’m so sorry, Yuuri.” What was going to happen now?

The words made Yuuri scrunch up his face. "S-someone like you?" Yuuri repeated. "You… Oh, God…" Yuuri's head was spinning and he took a deep breath. "You have no idea what this means to me… It's… This is incredible."

Victor’s eyes widened in shock as he turned to face Yuuri. “It is?” he asked, “but Yuuri… you could have someone so much better, I’m a sex worker… aren’t you sad you didn’t get someone more…” he trailed off.

Yuuri spluttered and let out an awkward laugh. "I don't care what you do for work, Victor. I'm just happy I finally found you."

Victor felt choked with emotion and then immediately dove into Yuuri’s arms, kissing him all over the face. “So I guess you’ll want a refund now, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and play on Facebook! <3 ](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/photos/rpp.1977936475628047/2758318187589868/?type=3&theater)


End file.
